A Link Found (contin.)
by Isis LeBeau
Summary: Ok basicly this is the pick up from were I last left off, Remy has Just broken the news to Rogue about Isis .


Conti. from "A Link Found"   
*sniffle* I own nobody *tear* but Isis I am her she is me! Tee Fricken Hee! But other than that Marvel gets everyone else. *mutters under her breath*  
Ok basicly this is the pick up from were I last left off, Remy has Just broken the news to Rogue about Isis .  
And coments are always welcome appericated so please do R/R. And I am sorry I dont write alot more in one shot but I often get writers block really easily so I have to stop or the stories will turn out to be really bad. Thankies, Isis  
  
  
"Shes WHAT???!" Rogue gasped "but Ah-Ah thought she was dead. Ya told meh that she gave her life for ya. What the hell is she? Who? Oh god..."Rogue stammered as she sat down on the bed with her hand over her mouth.  
"Roguie, mon chere, don' worry 'bout it Isis is my sister and alway 'as been. I thought dat she was dead consi'erin' dat well I was told dat she was killed." Remy said putting a hand on Rogue's shoulder,   
"Its a ve'y long story but dere will plenty o' time to cover it all." Isis said gently with a soft comforting smile. Rogue looked up and saw the grin on her face   
"Ah guess ya right Rem. she is clearly your kin. Nobody could mistake that smile." Rogue said gently "so Ah guess that make you my sister-in-law"   
"I guess dat it does, I jus' wish I coulda been dere to see my brother knit his soul to de one woman in de world dat clearly makes 'im happy." Isis said as she smiled with tears in her eyes as she watched Remy and Rogue seem to speak with out words, they just looked into each others eyes. " I wish your brother-in-law could be here." she said the smile slowly fading from her lips, she raised her head to the heavens and closed her eyes holding back the painful tears that tried to escape her still covered eyes. Then she looked back at them and pulled off her ash black glasses, to reveal that her eyes were very similar to Remy's, black and red, only hers seemed to have a little less soul to them. She looked as if she'd lost all her faith in her gods, her life, her hopes were fleeting memories. Isis' tan face was streaked with tear stains. "If you two love birds will excuse me I 'ave to attend to some bussiness." Isis said softly as she opened her door , Rogue left ahead of Remy, who stayed behind just long enough to say " I've missed you Isis, welcome 'ome" he said then followed Rogue to thier room. Isis closed the door and layed down on the bed, she reached for a locket that hung around her neck and pulled it into view, as she opened the small heart shaped pendant a picture of her and a dark haired man with deep brown eyes stared back at her. oh mon Justin how I miss you already. She thought sadly . She had not seen him in 3 days and already her heart ached to be back with him...or at least know he was alive. But hopefully all of that would be answered in a couple of days by a simple letter from either her husband, Justin, or from a very much trusted human and friend Trinket.   
Isis rose to her feet and began to look around, taking in the world around her. She snapped her fingers with a mutter of a few celtic words and a few suitcases appeared at her feet. She began to unpack her pictures of, her family, of New Orleans, Remy when he was young and a picture of her and Justin on their wedding day. For awhile she did nothing but make the room more like home, then there was a soft knock on the door.  
"Its open, mon ami" she said softly still setting up her music stand and tenor saxaphone.  
"Isis?" came a rumble of a voice, she turned to see Logan standing in her door way  
"Oui, 'ow may I help you?" she asked placing a piece of sheet music on the stand.  
"I just, er, wanted to tell ya that well if there was any way I could help ya I'd be more than happy to." he replied.  
"Well dats ve'y kind o' you but Isis is a lone wolf and as much as I do like de company o' others. I don' ask for help well." she said honestly.He nodded in understanding then turned to leave "Logan?" he turned back "T'anks for de offer." he nodded and walked out leaving the door slightly ajar.   
Fifteen minutes later Isis appeared in the dinning hall. Her dress was a bit lighter than earlier, she wore a white long sleeve v-neck shirt and a pair of kaki pants, her hair was styled so that her long bangs hung in front complementing her features. Remy stood as she entered and cleared his throat, the room fell silent.  
"I'd like to introduce you all to my sister Isis LeBeau." he began.  
"Well I think we all know shes your family, Gambit, who could mistake thoses eyes, or that smile?" Bobby chimed in.  
"Dere are many reasons you would not know me to be Remys sister, Misuer Drake." she said with a twisted smile. "For one my temperment is much more ..hostile dan 'is" Isis quipped as she settled in a chair beside Logan.  
  
  
~End for now~  
(yeah I know its annoying but thats the way it be. I get a tiny bit of writers block after so long so farewell until the next eddition!) 


End file.
